lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 30 - When the monster is causing chaos (Act 5, Heroes vs Villains)
Venis: This is it, we finally reached to Raccoon City! Chiara: We gonna bust out those zombies out! John: Adn take out Wesker and his army with no problems at all! Ryu: So are you ready Ken? Ken: Im always ready Ryu! Akuma:... Michealangelo: After this war, can we eat pizza Leo? Leonardo: Yes Mickey, after this battle! Skipper: Im gonna slap those hippies! Heihachi: Im going to destroy this enemies with my Iron Fist!! (Future Gohan and his team comes in) F. Gohan: Sorry for late Venis, we ran into Astaroth! Kogoro: So Arthur's enemy is back huh! Yoshimitsu: Watashi wa jibun no ken de aku o kiru yo! (I'll cut the evil with my sword!) (Amy Rose and her team comes in) Travis: Sorry guys, i ran out off fuel, but luckily we get into this city! Stocking: Amy, im been searching for you all this time! Amy Rose: Sorry Stocking, is a long long story! Bahn: Im gonna beat up with my fists!! Armor King: Grrr! (You said it bro!) Dylan Dog: Inizia la missione! (Chun-Li and her team comes in) Chun-Li: Hi Ryu, and Heihachi! Heihachi: Hah, the Lady Cop is back again! Cerebella: So this is the place where we found Fillia huh? Neneko: Neneko is so scared of this place! Venis: C'mon guys lets.... ???: Wait up a second *Stockny Gat comes in* Gat: Son!? Stockny: Dad, Mother, im sorry to say but you shall not pass because im a New World Order Member! Stocking: Son, how could you!! Gat: That's it son, your coming to home! Stockny: Never!!! *Runs away* Gat: He's running away, let's get him!! Venis: No Gat, let him run, he will return when we have a war! Old Man: *Coughs* Need a help guys? Chiara: Sorry sir, but your old! Old Man: I know *Coughs painfully* here young man take this! Venis obtains 5 Battle Memory Cards Venis: What is this? Old Man: Those are Battle Memory Cards, it let you summon someone else, however, when they attack an enemy, they will dissapeared! Venis: Thanks old man! Old Man: No problem, also my wife is somewhere in the desert *Coughs* go find her! Venis: Not now, fist we have to defeat Wesker and save innocent people in this city! Old Man: Good Luck, hero! (Meanwhile) Wesker: Is time! Irate Gamer: Time for what? Wesker: Is time for a war! Best Hercules: I....really don't have the time right now! Wesker: Shut it! Best Hercules: Ok! Venis (Voice): WESKEEER!!!! Wesker: So your arrived Venis, is time to met my army!! Nemesis: S-T-A-R-S. Jill: Nemesis and Wesker, i tought we defeated both of them! Chris: Let's take them down one more time! Gecko: Kishishishi, your just in time to cut your shadows!! Bahn: We will see Fat Vampire!! Venis: Heroes, we need a plan to defeat Wesker and restore this city, but needs to required a seperate team! Enemies *40 Goombas and ParaGoombas - 300 HP *30 Koopas and ParaKoopas - 450 HP *20 Shroobs - 150 HP *55 Zombies - 90 HP *12 Luchadores - 500 HP *8 Pirates - 700 HP *9 Chinese Warriors - 400 HP *10 Frieza's Soldiers - 500 HP *4 Shiny Gorluks - 1000 HP *2 Mega Gengars - 900 HP *5 Cell Jrs. - 1200 HP *30 Metools - 140 HP *10 Metools Exe - 190 HP *4 Golems - 300 HP *15 Gorillamons - 200 HP *10 Troopmons - 150 HP *8 Snackeys - 900 HP *Desertrian (Combined with a person and a golem) - 2500 HP Bossess *Shan Yu - 4300 HP *Bowser - 3800 HP *Ciseaux (Inside Prelude) - 5500 HP *Aya-Me - 4000 HP *Gravimon - 2000 HP *Lord Raptor - 1900 HP *Princess Shroob - 5000 HP *Elder Princess Shroob - 6000 HP *Mr. Freeze - 3500 HP *2 Bartholomew Kumas - 1500 HP *Irate Gamer - 950 HP *Best Hercules - 135 HP *Firebrand Leader - 350 HP *Ronnie McDoggle - 700 HP *King Ghidorah - 3400 HP *Gecko Moria - 5000 HP *Stockny Gat - 3400 HP Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters